


Dean's Pets- a request for Just_a_Dean

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bondage and Discipline, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Tied-Up Castiel, Tied-Up Sam, Torturer Dean, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Are you still taking request? If so, can you please do a story where Demon Dean kidnaps an innocent 15-year-old girl and brought her to the bunker, tying Sam and Cass and told them to rape her or he will. The two of them didn't want to hurt her or let her get hurt, but they know it's better if they do it. So they rape her but Dean told them that they have to do it roughly like he would (No DP) and they said sorry before they begin and rape her, not letting her adjust. While they rape her, she keeps shaking her head and said no and Sam and Cass were silent, ashamed of what they do. She pleaded for them to stop and cried, saying things like she's a virgin and inexperienced and Dean said it only gets better. In the end, Dean left them and Sam and Cass hugged her, letting her cry.





	Dean's Pets- a request for Just_a_Dean

“Boys I got you a present!” The man chuckled leading you blindfolded into a room where his voice echoed. 

“Dean what the hell!” Another man said sounding upset. You whimper through the gag in your mouth.

“She is just a child Dean let her go.” A different man said with a deep voice. You were pushed suddenly free of the hand that had been leading you around since you woke up in a trunk blindfolded, gagged, and with your hands tied behind your back. 

“This is your roommate.” The man that brought you in said as the blindfold was removed from your face. You squint from being in the dark for so long but soon can see two men in no better situation than you were. One was a man with long chestnut brown hair tied to a chair on your left. You quickly looked over at the other man tied with his hands attached to chains above his head on your right side. His black hair was short contradicting his bright blue eyes. 

“____ say hello to Sam and Castiel. One of you are going to pop this little bitches cherry then the other one is going to rape her ass.” The one named Dean said pushing you towards them still gagged. You turned around looking at the man that had kidnapped you. His hair was neatly styled in a sweeping side motion showing the different highlight in the dirty blond locks. He had a wide clean-shaven jaw with a sideways smirk on his older looking face. His eyes were solid black making your stomach drop in dread the longer you looked into them.

“Dean this is a new low.” The one on your now left said behind you. 

“No this hopefully is an eye opener to you two dumb asses. I like the way I am now. I like hurting you two and I fucking the rhythm her terrified heart makes.” Dean chuckled advancing on you quickly. Your legs lock petrified in fear as the man walked up to you his chest even with your nose. His hand came up to lightly touch your cheek. 

“If you two won’t choose I will fuck her to death in every hole on her pretty little body right her right now.” He purred his hand combing gently through your hair until he yanked harshly making you cry out through the gag.

“STOP DEAN!” The long hair man said to your right now shaking the chair. 

“10 seconds guys. Who is claiming this virgin’s juicy cherry? I think I’ll break your hips before I start fucking you just to make sure I can get deep enough.” Dean said his eyes still black staring down at your red panicked face. 

“Dean please stop! She is an innocent child!” The blacked haired guy said his gravelly voice desperate.

“9.” Dean counted his free hand grabbing the top of your t-shirt holding it out to rip the top of it with his teeth. 

“8.” He said pulling the fabric down half way just to show off your breast in your pushup bra. 

“Dean come on this is crazy! Look at her she is traumatized already.” The one on the right pleaded.

“She is about to have her hips broken by a demon Sam. 7!” Dean roared cupping your breast roughly through all the torn cloth. You screamed louder from the pain through the cloth gag.

“6.” He moaned ripping your shirt the rest of the way in half letting it fall around your tied hands behind your back.

“5.” He continued leaning down to suck on the skin over your breast. You tried to pull away making him bite you in irritation. You scream through the gag loud enough to echo around the room softly.

“FINE DEAN!! Just stop!” Sam yelled thrashing around in the chair as Dean pulled away a small amount of blood on his smiling lips. 

“I knew you would step up Sammy. Such a hero my little brother.” Dean chuckled licking at the blood on his lips. He reached up to your mouth taking the gag out before he pulled a knife from his back pocket. 

“Now Sam when I cut you lose walk over to ____ and stand by her.” He said sternly cutting the roped before backing up to watch what was about to happen next. Sam walked over to you standing next to you with the top of your head even with his nipple like. Why are both these men huge? You think in terror wondering what else was big on them. 

“Force her onto her knees in front of you.” Dean instructed running the blade over his lip lightly. Sam closed his eyes before helping you to the ground. You looked up at him with innocent eyes making him feel even worse about what his older brother was planning. 

“Take your dick out Sam and put it in ____ mouth.” Dean demanded with a smirk seeing Sam and you both tense in discomfort. 

“Or I can choke her to death with my cock. I’m fine with either.” He offered with a wide straight tooth grin. Sam quickly unzipped his pants pulling his semi hard shaft out of his underwear it close to your face. 

“Open your mouth sweetheart.” Dean said with a moan. You whimper looking up at the giant men.

“I’ve never done this before.” You say with tears run down your cheeks. Dean started to laugh stepping closer to you and Sam.

“I knew I picked a good girl. Well, Sam, you need to teach her.” Dean chuckled as Sam sighed clenching his jaw.

“____ just open your mouth and I’ll do the rest. Try to relax.” Sam said while he started to pump his shaft harder in front of you. 

“No Sam I said to teach her not fuck her face.” Dean growled behind you grabbing a fist full of your hair 

“OW please stop!” You cry out while Dean pushed you forward into Sam’s genitals.

“Now SAM!” Dean roared behind you making you cry out louder in fear. 

“Fine Dean. ____ open your mouth wide then put me in your mouth.” Sam said emotionless trying not to freak you out more than you already were. Dean forced your head forward while you opened your mouth taking Sam’s head passed you lips. Your head was forced forward again ramming Sam’s head to the back of your throat.

“You gonna take dick like a pro in all three of your holes by the time I’m done with you bitch.” Dean whispered in your ear forcing your head back and forth on Sam’s shaft. You sobbed around it not wanting to hurt Sam because he was just a prisoner like you. 

“How does she feel Sam does she need to go deeper?” Dean asked pushing your head into Sam’s hips blocking your airway. You started choking making Sam moan lightly from the contraction.

“No Dean she is doing great. You're choking her!” Sam yelled backing away quickly out of your mouth. You gasped for air only being held up by your hair in Dean’s hand. 

“This is your final fucking warning Sam you do as I say or I will start breaking bones on this little bitch’s body.” Dean snarled snapping his finger loudly. You were suddenly face down on the floor with your hands stretched out in front of you. Your wrists held down by thick metal clamps attached to the floor. You shiver feeling colder than before than realizing you were naked with your butt and sex exposed to three strange men. You try to lower your butt finding you were unable to because your knees were glued to the floor wide open. 

“Please don’t!” You sob struggling against the restraints. Dean was in front of you looking at your naked body before stepping on your right hand with his boot. 

“You are not allowed to talk without being told.” Dean sneered applying pressure to your hand. You scream from the hot crushing pain. 

“Yes, sir! I’m sorry sir!” You whimper trying to yank your hand away. He liked your response letting up a little still with his foot over your throbbing fingers. 

“Call me Daddy next time ____, but good answer.” Dean smirked looking up at Sam who was trying not to look at your open pussy.

“Sam show time! Chop, chop!” Dean order clapping his hands in annoyance. You heard Sam walking up behind you before kneeling down his hands lightly touching your hips. 

“She doesn’t want this Dean.” Sam said watching how your body shook in fear. Dean started adding pressure to your hand again making you start to scream in pain.

“Stop Daddy please.” You beg as Sam snarls in frustration pushing his penis inside of your clenched walls. You cry out again in different pain Sam stopping half way inside of your walls. 

“I’m sorry _____.” He whispered shoving the rest of the way. Dean let up on your hand again making you pant from the throbbing digits. Sam pulled out slowly trying to be gentle with your very tight hole.

“Sam, what the hell are you doing?” Dean asked irritation in his voice. 

“I am raping a teenager because my brother is a fucking demon.” Sam said coldly still going very slowly in and out of you.

“What are you 12? Stop playing around and fuck her Sam.” Dean growled stepping on just one of your fingers. 

“She does not want his Dean she isn’t wet.” Sam said trying not to enjoy how your walls tensed every time he passed over your g-spot. 

“I am about to crush her finger with my boot. You have 5 seconds to start fucking her Sam!” Dean mocked adding pressure. You screamed in pain making your walls tighten harder around Sam. 

“4!” Dean yelled as your finger felt like it was about to explode. 

“Just fuck me PLEASE!” You scream in pain trying to back into Sam. His finger instantly clawed into your hips as he rammed your pussy hard. 

“OOH!” You whimper from your cervix sending pain and pleasure through you. Sam pulled out slamming back in all the pushing and pulling make your wrist scrape along the metal clamps. Your walls tightened around him as you kept moaning in pain and deep pleasure. 

“Say she is your little fuck toy Sam talk dirty to her.” Dean ordered squatting down to move hair out of your red face. 

“You are my little fuck toy ____.” Sam said through clenched teeth unhappy about having to do this to such an innocent girl. Yet a part of him was feeding off the embarrassment she felt face down for him. Dean bit his lip snapping his fingers again. You jumped in surprise as you felt vibrations on your clit suddenly. 

“Whaaa.” You moan out the vibrations growing stronger before dimming. 

“Special underwear to help everyone cum.” Dean said waving a remote around in his hand pressing the plus sign increasing the vibrations to unbearable levels. Your legs were shaking in pleasure creating more lube for Sam to fuck you faster. You hear wet slapping sound from Sam fucking your tight hole ramming that spot that was driving you crazy. You shake your head no in confusion not wanting this, but your body was so heated you couldn’t think clearly. Sam went harder making your arms start to bleed from the metal cuffs. 

“Too hard.” You groan the vibrations getting faster mixing intense pleasure with your misery. 

“Cum ____ stop holding back.” Dean growled turning the panties up all the way. You cry out in forced pleasure your legs and back cramping from the deep waves pulsing through you. Sam bucked hard until he let out a deep feral moan slowly his hips. Your walls quivered around him unable to stop pulsing and milking his shaft. 

“Jesus that was sexy.” Dean grumbled while Sam pulled out of you falling onto his back panting. Dean snapped again when you blink you are up on a medical type table. Your arms were clamped down next to your head with your neck held down by a leather strap. You were on a metal table that had a shelf keeping your butt up your feet tied to your thighs forcing your legs open in the awkward angel. 

“Please stop. I can’t take anymore. Don’t make me do anymore please.” You begged seeing Sam back in the chair the other guy Castiel standing in front of you holding his hands over his naked penis. Dean tisked storming over to you. You shake your head no in fear wiggling around in the new device. 

“What did I say about talking ___.” Dean snarled slapping your open throbbing vagina.

“Stop Daddy!” You scream in pain making more blood run down your arms from the metal biting into your skin. Dean slapped you again harder before shoving a finger inside of you. 

“I said do not fucking talk unless told to.” Dean repeated the command pulling out to slap you open lips again. He brought his hand up to your face rubbing your virginity blood on his fingertips.

“Castiel come here.” Dean ordered stepping away as the black-haired man walked closer to you still covering his member. Dean walked over to your head pulling out a knife before holding it to your wrist. 

“Put your dick inside of her cunt for lube.” Dean instructed pressing the knife deeper into your skin. Castiel gulped moving his hand away showing you his already hard shaft and pink swollen head. You blush watching it slip passed your entrance. He slid back and forth a few times his hands lightly holding your knees. 

“Now fuck her in the ass.” He said with a moan as Castiel pulled out of you to look up at Dean. 

“Don’t make me hurt her Dean.” Castiel pleased his eyes full of guilt. Dean sliced your wrist with a thin line on the surface just to cause you to bleed lightly. It still stung so you wince in pain as he cut another one the longer Castiel waited. 

“Stop please just make him stop cutting me.” You beg looking up at Castiel. His blue eyes closed as he pushed inside of you not stopping until he was seated fully. 

“AHHH!” You scream in torment as your tied up legs spreading from the uncomfortable pain. A hand clamped over your mouth you follow the arm seeing it attached to Castiel his eyes looking at you with more guilt. 

“Please just let me get this over with quickly. Your screams making it hard to concentrate.” Castiel said pulling out from your tearing muscle. You clench your teeth knowing he was right. He went faster pulling in and out of you at a medium pace trying to keep from jarring your body too much. 

“How does her ass feel Cass?” Dean questioned moving over to your still bleeding wrist. 

“Tight and warm.” Castiel said keeping his eyes on your bouncing breast. Dean leaned over your wrist licking the blood lines before kissing your wounds sucking lightly. 

“Please Daddy stop! It hurts Daddy!” You cry out watching his eyes go black as he sucked harder. Castiel moved his hand to the top of your thighs pulling on them to go faster into your ass. Dean pulled back his teeth and lips covered in your blood as his black eyes locked onto your terror filled ones. 

“Your taste better than pie sweetheart.” Dean complemented as Castiel started to go harder. He reached up grabbing onto your breast roughly pinching your nipples. 

“I’m almost there ___. Could you moan?” Castiel asked the impossible as your sob Dean still sucking on your cut wrist. 

“Ohh yees.” You attempt praying that Dean would kill you after this. Castiel grunted his forehead starting to cover in sweat. 

“So good.” Dean purred sucking hard enough to make you shriek in pain throwing Castiel off. He cried out with his shaft swelling as he shot his cum into your ass. Dean pulled off your arm licking his lips as Castiel leaned over your worn out body. He pulled out quickly making you cry out in more pain from the friction. 

“Damn Castiel when is the last time you got laid?” Dean chuckled snapping his finger again not letting any of you rest for even a moment. You were now in a large bed with Sam and Castiel on either side of you a huge comfort over all of you. 

“Rest up my little pets. When I get back its lunch time then round 2.” Dean laughed darkly snapping himself out of the room. You bury your head into the mattress sobbing in constant pain. 

“I’m so sorry he brought you into this ____.” Sam said wrapping his arms around you. You didn’t fight the comforting touches. 

“We have been making a plan that needs your cooperation. Do you think you could do that for us?” Castiel asked lightly running his hands over your back trying to comfort you. 

“Please just get me out of here.” You beg as your lower half throbs warm liquid spreads in between your thighs. The men held you letting you sob until your eyes were red and puffy waiting for your tormentor to return.


End file.
